


委屈泪液代排者有偿应征中

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 光的行进怎样都会有声音 眼泪也是 消失的时候也是





	委屈泪液代排者有偿应征中

♪ 是谁在? 是谁在？

快来帮我 快来帮我

不安啊 不安呐

幸福啊 幸福呐

笨蛋啊 笨蛋啊 

是花啊 是花啊 

还在痛啊 还在痛啊

不是谎言哟 不是谎言哟

从心里啊 从心里啊 ♪

 

路边死掉的小猫无比的美丽

他描述这个世界的方式 让我身处其中的时候感觉好一点点

光的行进怎样都会有声音 

夏天从来就不是一个安静的季节

所有那些短暂拥有过的 还想增加和填满的

他所好奇但还无知着的 成为他的守护天使

早上起来 重新拾起呼吸 洗澡 是尊重出门见的人

脱掉睡眠的味道

过了四年 一直在收纳和收集 但是也没忘记当时立下的目标

怀着珍惜和感激的心情 好好起床和安眠 并努力工作

把力量投射到内在

初恋男友是真的有态度

在电话接通前 他的自我确认和呢喃 

难得你已经做好了觉悟呢

迷路了 但又不想被带领

我们定期在麦田里集会 请你也来

 

来自一把椅子：我从未感到自己如此有用过 它让我占据世界某一个安定的处所 以我能及的高度与大家相拥

**Author's Note:**

> 既然是理想主义者就做出些理想主义者自己应该做的样子啊


End file.
